gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Buenos Aires
Buenos Aires from Evita is featured in Hold on to Sixteen, the eighth episode of Season Three. It is sung by The Unitards, with Harmony singing lead. They sing it during the 2011 Western Ohio Sectional Championship and ended up placing third in the competition. Rachel and Kurt can be seen in the audience recognizing her as the "Gerber baby" and also saying they should be singing the song. After that, they can be seen singing along during parts of the number. Lyrics Harmony: What's new, Buenos Aires? I'm new! I wanna say I'm just a little stuck on you You'll be on me too Harmony (with The Unitards): (I get out here,) Buenos Aires Harmony with The Unitards: Stand back! You oughta know what you're gonna get in me Harmony: Just a little touch of star quality Fill me up with your heat With your noise, with your dirt Overdo me! Let me dance to your beat Make it loud, let it hurt Run it through me Don't hold back You are certain to impress Tell the driver this is where I'm staying Harmony (with The Unitards): (Hello,) Buenos Aires! Harmony with The Unitards: Get this! Just look at me Dressed up, somewhere to go Harmony: We'll put on a show! Take me in at your flood Give me speed, give me lights Set me humming! Shoot me up with your blood Wine me up with your nights Watch me coming! All I want is a whole lot of excess Tell the singer this is where I'm playing Harmony with The Unitards: Stand back, Buenos Aires! Because you oughta know what you're gonna get in me Just a little touch of star quality Harmony: And if ever I go too far It's because of the things you are Beautiful town, I love you And if I need a moment's rest Give your lover the very best Real eiderdown and silence The Unitards: Param, param, param, param, param Param, param, param, param, param Param, param, param, param, param Param, param, param, param, param Harmony with The Unitards: You're a tramp, you're a treat, you will shine to the death Harmony: You are shoddy! Harmony with The Unitards: But you're flesh, you are meat, you shall have every breath Harmony: In my body! Put me down for a lifetime of success Give me credit; I'll find ways of paying Harmony with The Unitards: Río de la Plata! Florida! Corrientes! Nueve de Julio! Harmony: All I want to know Harmony with The Unitards: Stand back, Buenos Aires! Because you oughta know what you're gonna get in me Just a little touch of Just a little touch of Just a little touch of star quality! Trivia *This was the second and last song Harmony has sung on Glee. *This performance marks the fourth reference to the musical Evita on the series thus far. Gallery 51JVH5wbE0L. SS500 .jpg HarmonyBA6.png HarmonyBA5.png HarmonyBA3.png HarmonyBA2.png HarmonyBA.png The Unitards 353.png 225767607_640.jpg 261203395_640.jpg 3063687309_1_5_2QKmIPai.gif buenos aires.png Harmony_1;.jpg s640x480 (1).jpg s640x480 (2).jpg tumblr_lvtce4b90O1qkd8vm_frame1.jpg BAHarmony.jpg Bueno Aires 6.png Bueno Aires 5.png Bueno Aires 4.png Bueno Aires 3.png Bueno Aires 2.png Bueno Aires 1.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-23-18h37m45s78.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-23-18h37m46s91.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-23-18h37m44s63.png Bueno Aires 9.png Bueno Aires 8.png Bueno Aires 7.png Bueno Aires 6.png Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr_lvtju7UYQL1qag3pto1_250.gif tumblr_lvtju7UYQL1qag3pto2_250.gif tumblr_lvtju7UYQL1qag3pto3_250.gif tumblr_lvtju7UYQL1qag3pto4_250.gif tumblr_lvtju7UYQL1qag3pto5_250.gif tumblr_lvtju7UYQL1qag3pto6_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Harmony Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three